


Speechless

by ladybug218



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218





	Speechless

Buffy walked into Spike's crypt and immediately frowned. "What's wrong?"

Spike was pacing. And he was dressed in trousers and a button down shirt, instead of his usual tight jeans and leather jacket. Plus he was obviously nervous. Buffy wasn't sure which of these facts made her the most concerned.

"Nothing's wrong," he insisted. "Come in. Sit down. Relax. Want a glass of wine?"

"Spike, you're freaking me out here," Buffy said, still hovering near the door. "Oh, God, you're not Spike. You're a Spikebot! Warren built me a robot version of you. I'm going to tear you into little pieces!"

She launched herself at him and he stopped her. "Bloody hell, Buffy. It's me. I just... I'm not used to this kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" she asked, still looking at him suspiciously.

He reached behind him and she immediately went for a stake, which dropped to the floor in surprise when she saw the red and green package in his hand. 

"Spike, what is that?"

"It's a Christmas present, Buffy."

"You bought me a Christmas present?"

"Yes."

Buffy stared at him. For someone who talked as much as she normally did, finding herself speechless was rather suprising.

"Buffy?"

"Buffy?"

"You bought me a Christmas present."

Spike nodded and held the gift out again, hoping she would take it. "Did I do something wrong?"

She finally smiled. "No, Spike. You did everything right."


End file.
